O obxectivo dunha acción
O obxectivo dunha acción é o episodio 2 da tempada 2 da serie Cousas de Irmás e o episodio 10 en total. Estreouse o 0 de agosto do 2016. Argumento O episodio empeza en Tobakêt, unha cidade veciña a Bàrcinon que pertence ao país de Frànnia (non de Ketalània). Kimberly foi elixida para vivir nunha casa que todas as súas accións serán gravadas pola televisión. Mentres tanto, Karla está soa en casa e está a ollar a televisión, e na pantalla pode ver o ingreso da súa irmá maior nesta casa. En Tobakêt todo o mundo fala outro idioma, pero entenden o idioma de Kimberly perfectamente xa que a cidade está moi preto de Bàrcinon. Kimberly está contenta por esta nova aventura que vivirá, pero está un pouco triste porque non estará coa súa irmá e non poderán pensar nunha maneira de viaxar á Terra. No entanto, Kimberly non se rende, e cando os seus pais marchan, ela di en voz baixa: “Conseguirémolo”. O día seguinte ao ingreso de Kimberly, Karla está no seu cuarto aburrida, e está a falar co seu noivo no seu computador. Entón ela recibe unha mensaxe persoal da súa irmá: vén dicirlle que a esperará na parada do metro de “La Paz”, e virá coa liña 16. Di que se trata dun segredo, e daralle respostas cando for necesario. Karla está de acordo e colle o metro. Cando chega, Kimberly xa a estaba a esperar, e di: “Sabes o que se inaugura hoxe?” e Karla di: “O que ao teu noivo lle gusta”. E Kimberly di que non ten noivo e ela xa o sabe, e non sabe por que dixo ela iso. Karla di: “É verdade, non tes noivo, se cadra foi algún tipo de premonición que eu non souben entender. Es ti quen tes máis control desas cousas”. Kimberly di que hoxe se inaugura un novo tramo da liña 9 na parte do norte e collerán ese novo tramo xunto cun tramo inaugurado antes para ir ao centro de Tarràkonon. Karla non sabe por que van a Tarràkonon, e Kimberly di que ten que ser paciente co que ela está a planear, e di: “Cre unha vez máis na túa irmá”. As raparigas soben ao tren, que é moito máis moderno que os trens doutras liñas de metro. A megafonía e os accesorios son de última tecnoloxía. No tren, Kimberly informa a Karla que haberá outro acontecemento especial en novembro, inaugurarase a holocuberta aberta para os cidadáns de Bàrcinon e para quen quixer estar nunha simulación. Karla di que isto será divertido, e Kimberly está de acordo. Mentres tanto, na casa da telerrealidade, todos ven que Kimberly está a faltar durante moito tempo, e a última vez que a viron foi cando ía do seu cuarto ao lavabo, e de aí non volveu saír. Abriron a porta para ver se lle sucedeu algunha cousa, pero descubriron que o lavabo está baleiro. Kimberly non está en ningures da casa. En Tarràkonon, cando baixan do tren, Kimberly revela a Karla que utilizou o teletransportador para ir do lavabo da telerrealidade directamente cara á estación de metro próxima á casa. Karla sorpréndese porque a súa irmá non pode saír de casa, e Kimberly di que os espectadores queren ver todo o que lles suceda aos inquilinos da casa da telerrealidade. As raparigas están a camiñar por Tarràkonon, indo cara ao norte. Karla pregunta onde van, e Kimberly di que van nos arredores da cidade, porque aí hai algo relacionado coa FEF. Kimberly lémbralle a Karla que actualmente Jordy Kúdigy non está en Teremedó nin no seu universo, e no seu lugar está o seu dobre do Universo Espello. Cando se acaban as casas e saen da cidade, as raparigas continúan a camiñar cara ao bosque e soben a montaña. Karla está a cansarse de camiñar, e Kimberly di que valerá a pena o cansazo cando chegaren ao seu obxectivo. Karla di que ten que saber o obxectivo de Kimberly ou deixará de camiñar, e finalmente Kimberly di: “Como quixeres. O que tento atopar revelará a autenticidade da nosa existencia”. Cando chegan a un lugar da montaña, Kimberly indica unha porta. Karla pregunta como o soubo, e Kimberly di que cando estaba na nave da FEF, roubou un tricórder e descubriu información altamente secreta sobre elas. Karla non sabe o que é un tricórder, e Kimberly di que é un aparello da FEF para analizar e obter datos de calquera obxecto ou ser vivo. Karla di á súa irmá que debería dedicarse a ser ladroa, e Kimberly di que só teñen que ser curiosas como xa son, e así irá descubríndoo todo. Entran nas instalacións secretas, e atopan que non hai ninguén, só máquinas que están a traballar soas, e unha chea de pantallas mostrando varios lugares. Nunha das pantallas, Kimberly atopa escrito “Liña temporal orixinal”. Kimberly toca un dos botóns desa pantalla, e empezan a verse imaxes dunha historia onde elas dúas non existen, e o almirante 21 ten outra vida na que non rompe a súa relación con İhi Kadse e casa con ela, e un dos seus dous fillos chámase Dany e será un gran viaxeiro do tempo. Cando ven isto, todas as pantallas desconéctanse, as luces tamén se desconectan e aparecen unhas luces de láser vermellas e óuvense uns ruídos de alarma: detectáronas. As raparigas directamente van cara á saída, pero atopan a porta pechada. Non poden escapar. Pero Kimberly aínda ten o seu teletransportador particular, teletransporta Karla en casa e teletranspórtase ela mesma de novo no lavabo da casa da telerrealidade. Pero vén o director e di: “Onde estabas?”… Kimberly non sabe o que pode dicir, pero di: “Tentei ollar pola xanela pero caín, sorte que só é un piso e non me magoei. Tedes que poñer un colchón no chan…”, con cara de dor. E o director respóndelle: “Non sexas nena, esta telerrealidade é para adultos e ti xa tes 18 anos, por iso aceptámoste. Pórtate ben e verás que gozarás disto. Pouca xente ten unha oportunidade así de importante en toda Frànnia!”. Kimberly asente coa testa, e o director di que nun mes farán unha viaxe á capital de Frànnia, Parit. E ademais, quen quixer, poderá facer unha viaxe engadida dende Parit ata a última cidade de Frànnia no sur, o lado oposto de Tobakêt. Kimberly ponse contenta esperando esta viaxe, e remata o episodio. Categoría:Episodios ca:Ľobjectiu ďuna acció en:The Objective of an Action es:El objetivo de una acción fr:Ľobjectif ďune action it:Ľobiettivo di un’azione pt:O objectivo duma acção ro:Obiectivul unei acţiuni ru:Цель действия